


Obsession’

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun
Kudos: 8





	Obsession’

▹诺俊  
▹两个小时前刚码完4200字，又开始了，为人民服务  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂

*女性瘾者黄仁珺（不是）

黄仁珺，25周岁，外企白领，职场菜鸟，NJ公司入职第三年，性别女，爱好男。

最近的愿望：做爱。

“你跟我说清楚一点，否则我怕我猜错。”

“教练…”

“我不是… 算了，你说，我在听。”

“我可以和你约炮麽？”

“？？？？？？”

如果别人在公司的健身房和他说这句话，李帝努估计会叫保安了。

但是这个问题是黄仁珺问的，是穿成这个样子、湿发、潮红脸蛋的黄仁珺问的，是他不小心的摸到乳肉就差点起反应的黄仁珺问的。

那简直是答定你 — 你的答案是定好的。

李帝努是不介意约炮的，毕竟黄仁珺看着那么纯，长得的那么辣，做法竟然也这么辣…

有便宜不占王八蛋，他今天有福了。

也不是，李帝努也有王八蛋的时候，唉，食色性也食色性也，黄仁珺太tm漂亮了。

你可能觉得的她不漂亮，但是李帝努觉得她漂亮，王八看绿豆，呸… 

反正其实说黄仁珺不漂亮的也都是嫉妒她的。

今天不忙，在陪你玩会儿。

黄仁珺可能是第一天来健身，功能饮料有点儿喝多了，兴奋劲儿上来啥话都往外说。

她看着自己说完约炮以后，李帝努没有马上回答反而凝视了自己一会儿，她慌了她慌了她慌了。

黄仁珺好想张嘴解释一下自己不是那种人，但又不能否认约炮这俩字确实是从她嘴里说出来的。

好烦啊…

“教练，我…”

“好啊。”

黄仁珺脑袋里的解释还没说出口，却听到了李帝努的答案。

“好，我一定不会叽叽歪歪！不会纠缠！就做一次！”

黄仁珺认真的像她小时候在国旗下演讲的样儿，激情澎湃。

李帝努没说什么，但黄仁珺这个样儿真的不像个约过炮的主。

地点很近，NJ公司距离十五分钟有NJ名下的酒店，黄仁珺刚想说虽然这里贵点，还好公司员工有折扣。

但是作为一位绅士怎么会让女孩子花钱。

“教练，反正也是我要出来的，员工有折扣。”

“你忘了我也可以在公司健身麽。”

啊！！教练也算是公司员工。那好吧，这次他掏，下次我掏，还有下次？没有下次，就一次！

黄仁珺真的傻得可爱一女的…

一切来的太突然…

两个人健完身都在健身房洗了澡，约炮是黄仁珺说的没错，可是两个人一到房间里，黄仁珺反而没了话。

“你有什么要求麽，有什么要我做的麽，你的敏感点。”

做爱前李帝努引导着黄仁珺。

黄仁珺本来一开始还不好意思，后来一想，本来就是约炮，不就是为了爽麽，矜持个什么劲儿。

黄仁珺也不嗔着了，说出了自己的性癖。

喜欢多接吻，喜欢被亲胸。

喜欢前戏长一些，不喜欢上来就干的。

最好边干边吸奶。

黄仁珺洗完澡以后本来着急的穿了个贴身吊带，约炮成功以后又套上了一个特别宽松的及膝裙才出门。

黄仁珺说完的时候，李帝努一下子从黄仁珺裙子的下摆钻了进去。

李帝努把头拱在黄仁珺被衣服遮住的巨乳上，他的唇舌殷湿了涌出来的乳肉，又灵活的擒住了黄仁珺的乳尖。

被含住的时候，黄仁珺舒服的颤栗了一下，或许是李帝努的嘴巴太过温暖，又或是这片茱萸太久没人来采摘。

两个人就着这个姿势晃晃荡荡的倾斜到了套房的沙发上。

李帝努坐到沙发上，黄仁珺双腿岔开坐在李帝努的腿上，李帝努的头还扎在黄仁珺的裙子里。

黄仁珺的胸被李帝努吃的滋滋作响，不好意思的理智早被甩到十万八千里，久违的舒适感已经冲晕了她的头脑。

是下意识的表现，黄仁珺被吻着胸软着嗓子不断的呻吟，她还贴心的自己脱掉了上衣，生怕这个耐心为他服务的人被闷坏了。

李帝努和乳肉都被从衣服里释放出来。

他的嘴巴边玩儿着一边的小豆豆，大手也抚着她另一个的丰盈，由轻到重的揉捏。两只手指夹起顶端的茱萸，微微拉扯，按压，他一下一下的控制不了力量，大手用力的捏的她雪乳变形。

黄仁珺的柔软还被攫着，李帝努的吻就从她的胸转移到她的嘴巴。

健完身的黄仁珺特别的口渴，她今天喝了好多的功能饮料，洗完澡以后又喝了好多她喜欢的瓶装茉莉花茶。

以至于李帝努吻上她嘴巴的时候，尝到了又香又甜的茉莉花味儿。

黄仁珺可真是个小妖精，连口水都是甜的，李帝努这么想着。

李帝努火热的坚硬早已清晰的抵着她的臀上，却还是按耐住了。

黄仁珺在李帝努吻她胸的时候就察觉到了，可是李帝努还是认真和她接吻，给她做前戏。

李帝努轻轻捏着黄仁珺的细腰，湿吻着她，左手搂紧她，右手按住她后脑，嘴唇微张将她粉嫩的唇瓣含住，柔柔的吸吮。

一个长长的吻，李帝努舌头顶进去在她嘴里肆意，拖着她的软舌纠缠，黄仁珺模糊不清的哼哼，引的他更觉不够，吮着她的小嘴狠狠的嘬。

直到黄仁珺的红唇微肿，李帝努的吻才从她的唇转移到她的脸颊和脖颈。

细细把她的耳朵和脖子吻了一遍，气息越来越热，李帝努用鼻尖蹭蹭黄仁珺的颈，开口间呼吸尽数喷洒在她的敏感地带。

做到这里的时候，李帝努敢确信黄仁珺是没有约过炮的，因为从开始到现在一直都是他在取悦她。但他一点也不介意，并乐在其中。

黄仁珺被李帝努又亲又吻的，整个人早就软的不成样，  
她的内裤上也早就湿了开来，蜜汁儿多的透过了自己薄薄的无痕内裤，甚至透过了李帝努今天穿的休闲服裤子。

蜜水灼的李帝努的腿发热，大手向下伸进了黄仁珺的内裤里，他的手探了进来慢慢的揉碾，稍微用了力拉扯了一下两片软肉，揉捻着分开。

她实在够滑润，一个用力中指便滑了进去，她的嫩肉如饥似渴的涌来，含住了那根手指，一根手指根本不够，黄仁珺不满的哼哼。

她已经不能满足于阴蒂高潮了，毕竟她自己自慰也可以这样高潮很多次。

李帝努看着小人儿欲求不满的小样儿手指探的更深了。

“想要我麽。”李帝努坏着心眼儿的磨黄仁珺。

黄仁珺被玩着穴嘴上还忍不住呻吟娇呼。

“想～快点～”

“求我。”

“求你了～”

黄仁珺被李帝努的手带着脱掉他的裤子的时候，才知道古人说“男人得鼻子大”不是没有理由的。

李帝努的性器早已肿胀的不像话，血管激动的凸出来，肉棒整根透着紫红色。

黄仁珺动摇了，不应该冲动的。

不应该冲动说只做一次！！

亚洲人的血统，欧洲人的size，好想把李帝努这只大老虎关在自己的动物园里温柔圈养啊！！

李帝努的眼因为她的低语变得更红，下身不受控制的往前一挺，小半截的火热埋了进去，顿时被四面八方涌来的湿润拥住，黄仁珺的柔嫩像丝绒一样裹着他的火热坚硬，紧致的他发痛。

或是许久没被进入过，黄仁珺爽的无意识的半张开樱桃小嘴，李帝努看的心动，一口含住。她渐渐的呼吸不畅。

李帝努又挺了挺腰，终于整根没了进去，两人都是一声舒服的长吟。

他用两只大手包住黄仁珺的臀瓣，边用力揉捏边往里头送自己的东西。

黄仁珺长得白净，女孩子的皮肤也细嫩，没做一会儿，黄仁珺的屁股就被捏出了手印，腿心也被磨的发红。

爽是爽，但是李帝努尺寸实在太惊人！！

黄仁珺虽然想做爱，也一直自慰，但真枪实弹早已经是几年前的事。

她现在的洞没比处女大多少，所以目前俩人尺寸严重不符，对黄仁珺来说真的是甜蜜的惩罚。

黄仁珺的身子战栗、发热，李帝努的手仿佛带着一阵火，他摸到哪儿，哪儿的肌肤就开始发烫。她的双手正搂着他精壮的腰，依偎在他怀里任他取舍。

李帝努硬硬的棒状物摩擦过紧紧套着它的嫩肉，用力推进去在收回来，收回来的时候棒状物旁捻出一些水红色的嫩肉，再被他挺进去的动作送回去，如此反复。

体内一点点的充实，结实饱满的感觉从下面一路蔓延至心脏，再酥麻了理智。黄仁珺的呻吟声越来越大，她湿的更厉害了，移动间带出的水沿在李帝努的大腿上，亮晶晶的一片。

李帝努抱着曼妙娇吟的黄仁珺快速的进出，她不断的扭着腰迎合他的顶弄，李帝努越发的兴奋起来。

黄仁珺的小穴过于温暖、紧致，这种感觉让他发疯，李帝努好久没有过这种如此契合的感觉了。他忍不住猛烈的冲撞她，黄仁珺受不住嘤嘤的哭出来，求着他。

随着最后一阵抽插，黄仁珺的眼前划过一整片的绚烂流星，脑海里空空的，一切声响都离她远去，她颤抖着身体，浑然不知。

扩张做了，前戏做了，只做一次是不可能的。

结果黄仁珺晕晕乎乎的被李帝努拉着，在套间的沙发、地毯、浴室、大床、落地窗、做了一次又一次。

这只是一个下午加一个晚上…

在李帝努终于心疼的给黄仁珺清洗完、要搂着她睡觉的时候，黄仁珺呼的从睡梦中惊醒过来。

“怎么了。”

李帝努侧躺着手臂撑着头，看着慌乱起身的黄仁珺。

黄仁珺边套衣服边回话儿。

“明天上班，我的衣服和包都在家。”

“明天再回去换不就好了。”

“不行，小李总从美国总部调过来了，明天领导给我安排了工作，我得按时到。”

“那你不知道他长什么样麽。”

“我还没来的及看呐！！所以我得快点回去啊！！”

“好吧，我送你回去吧。”

还要炮友送着回家好像不太好吧，她自己说过不会叽叽歪歪的。但是好可惜啊，要错过一个有美男晨勃的早晨了…

“不用了，我自己回去吧，有缘再见叭。”

“行，那能知道你的名字麽。”

“黄仁珺。”

“JENO。”

当李帝努还想留黄仁珺联系方式的时候，黄仁珺已经急匆匆的从套房冲出去了，可能她叫的车到了。

对只想做一次的炮友来说，要联系方式好像是有点超过了。

可能李帝努并没有想就此结束这段关系吧。

他并没有着急，胳膊还是那么支着头，漏出吃饱喝足后慵懒的一笑。

只要她一直在这个公司，李帝努不愁找不到她。


End file.
